Faut il le bien ou le pire pour vaincre le mal ?
by S.L.B
Summary: Hermione se retrouve dans l'allée des embrumes... Comment en estelle arrivé là ? Qui attendelle?
1. Chapter 1

**Faut il le bien ou le pire pour vaincre le mal ?**

La pluie tombait drument et un flot long et boueux s'écoulait dans la rue principale de l'allée des embrumes. Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était en planque. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait poser un piège et des alarmes magiques. Mais elle savait aussi que celui qu'elle traquait, qu'elle cherchait, était trop malin. Elle le connaissait trop bien… C'était sa première affaire, sa première affectation. Elle se souvenait…

- Lady Snape ? Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au sein du département des Aurores du ministère de la magie. Nous sommes très fiers et très heureux d'avoir un Aurore d'élite dans nos rangs.

- J'espère que je serai m'en montrer digne Monsieur.

- J'en suis certain. Bien… Je vous laisse vous installer, votre premier dossier est sur votre bureau.

Hermione prit place et installa ses affaires. Un épais dossier était posé devant elle. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il lui criait de partir. Si elle avait su où tout ceci allait la conduire, elle aurait écouté cette petite voix et pris ses jambes à son cou. Patiemment elle lut les comptes-rendus des dix meurtres, sans lien apparent. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se fier aux apparences. Elle en était la preuve vivante. Elle, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, meilleure élève de Poudlard, fille de moldu. Pourtant, elle, présente dans chaque bataille auprès de ses amis, mariée à un ancien mangemort et maintenant mère d'un petit garçon de 2 ans. Non ! Vraiment il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Elle débuta ses investigations en essayant de trouver LE lien entre toutes les victimes. Elle passa de nombreux mois a fouiller dans le passé de chacune d'elles, a interroger amis, voisins, connaissances. Finalement, elle finit par trouver ce lien. Mais sa découverte la glaça d'effroi. En effet, le seul point commun entre toutes les victimes c'était elle…

Le matin de cette découverte était encore frais dans sa tête, mais aussi et surtout la suite et les conséquences…

Quand elle eut compris ce lien, un hibou vint lui déposer une lettre. Elle savait avant même de l'ouvrir que cette lettre n'était pas ordinaire. Rien sur cette enveloppe n'était présent. Elle la déplia et commença la lecture.

_Très beau travail Lady Snape. _

_Vous avez réussi là où tant d'autres ont échoués. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je cherche à capter votre attention. Une chose est sure, c'est que je sais aujourd'hui que je l'ai. _

_Vous savez aussi que je tue de manière cyclique… Le mythe des cycles… Votre thèse fut si convaincante. J'ai laissé passé un cycle pour vous permettre de me trouver, mais je dois me rattraper… J'ai deux victimes à trouver. _

_Deux personnes qui sont en lien avec vous. _

_Deux personnes qui vous sont chère... _

_Ainsi le mal sera complet…_

Hermione ne prit pas le temps de lire la suite. Elle transplana d'urgence à son domicile. Là-bas, elle y trouva ses collègues mais aussi Harry. Il s'avança vers elle à grands pas.

- Non Hermione… Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça…

Elle n'écoutait rien, elle n'entendait rien. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était voir son fils et son mari…

- Laisse moi passer Harry…

- Non Hermione.

Un non franc, massif. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se débattait…

- Laisse-moi passer… ! Laisse-moi passer… !

Les larmes commençaient à rouler sur son fin visage. Harry resserra son étreinte.

- Chut ma belle… Ca va aller…

Elle devenait de plus en plus hystérique… Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Laisses-moi passer !

Hermione donna une bourrade assez forte pour se retirer de l'étreinte de Harry et fila vers son salon. Ses collègues n'osaient pas lui parler. Le silence était pesant. Mais elle ne put franchir le pas. Elle n'en eut pas le courage. La vue du bras ensanglanté de son fils la stoppa. Elle s'effondra. Le chagrin est le plus lourd des fardeaux. Harry qui l'avait suivi la repris dans ses bras et commença à la bercer tandis que ses larmes coulaient dans des spasmes de douleurs.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione était assise sur le trottoir devant chez elle. Son monde venait de s'écrouler. Ce meurtrier venait de lui prendre ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde : son fils et son époux. Pourtant c'est une voix plus que familière qui la sortie de sa torpeur.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Quand elle leva la tête, elle vit qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Son mari était debout devant elle.

- Hermione ?

Quand il vit ses yeux il comprit. Il voulut s'avancer vers sa demeure mais Hermione lui prit la main. Ses larmes s'étaient de nouveau mises à couler.

- Non !

Un non qui voulait dire tant de choses… Il la regarda dans les yeux… Elle se redressa et de nouveau elle lâcha son vague à l'âme tandis qu'au loin Sévérus voyait les sorciers emporter le corps sans vie de son enfant. Ils s'effondrèrent ensemble noué par le chagrin.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle appris que son mari avait fait appel à une nounou métamorph pour garder leur fils. Le tueur, l'ayant pris pour lui, l'avait tué. Cet événement permis à Hermione de se décider sur sa carrière. Elle démissionna. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser les codes, les règles, les lois pour trouver et éliminer la source de son malheur.

Elle ne reçut plus aucune nouvelle de la part de ce voyou. Alors, elle se servit de la lettre pour remonter jusqu'à lui.

Elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle savait qu'il passerai par l'allée des embrumes…

Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, mais elle avait l'œil vif. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Elle sortit la lame de sa poche et s'approcha subrepticement par l'arrière de son ennemi.

- Bonsoir Hermione.

- Bonsoir Ron

- Je t'ai reconnu sans même me retourner. Ton odeur est si particulière…

Elle le saisi par le cou et planta la lame une première fois dans le dos de son ex-ami qui étouffa un cri de douleur.

- Enfin tu vas me donner la délivrance que j'attends depuis si longtemps.

- Non Ron ! Mourir serait trop d'honneur pour toi.

- Je peux te pousser à le faire…

- Je te réserve une fin bien meilleure mon ami…

- Alors je vais essayer de ne pas brailler comme ton bâtard de fils quand je l'ai saigné.

Hermione fut prise d'un haut de coeur, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise. Elle enfonça deux doigts dans la plaie qu'elle venait de lui faire. Ron hurla sous la douleur.

- Je t'interdis de parler de mon fils !

Ron reprit son souffle.

- Pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi tu l'as choisi à moi ? Ce bâtard graisseux ne pouvait rien t'apporter, alors je te le demande… Tue moi !

- Non Ron !

- Tue moi s'il te plait.

- Non

- TUE MOI !

Hermione fit ce qu'elle avait prévue. Elle planta sa lame pour la deuxième fois dans le corps de Ron.

- Non Ron. Tu vas vivre. Tu vas payer !

Elle lâcha le corps de Ron qui tomba comme une marionnette. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit.

- Pourquoi lui ? Car lui a une âme, un corps, un esprit… Pourquoi pas toi ? Car tu n'as plus rien. Même ton corps ne t'obéira plus. Je t'ai coupé la colonne vertébrale. Plus de mouvements.

Elle lui pressa les joues et il ouvrit la bouche.

- Et maintenant tu n'as plus la parole.

Elle lui sectionna la langue. Les cris pouvaient s'entendre au loin mais dans l'allée des embrumes c'était chose courante.

- Laisse-moi continuer avec toi…

Elle murmura encore une formule et plus aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles. Du sang commençait à perler le long de son conduit auditif. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois puis par un sort de nettoyage elle ôta tout signe de torture et de sang. Elle fit disparaître son arme et transplana chez Harry.

Harry fut surpris de trouver une Hermione à demi hystérique et un Ron complètement hagard devant sa porte.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas je l'ai trouvé comme ça devant chez moi. Je ne savais pas où aller alors j'ai pensé à toi !

Harry, alors, prit les choses en main et Hermione eut pour consigner de repartir chez elle. Harry lui donnerait des nouvelles plus tard.

Hermione en rentrant chez elle se glissa immédiatement dans le lit conjugal et se cola tout contre son amour.

- Je l'ai fait

Il se retourna, l'embrassa et lui fit l'amour pendant que ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le lendemain, ils firent leurs valises et disparurent à tout jamais.

Peu de temps après Harry se présenta chez eux afin d'annoncer à Hermione que la personne qu'elle lui avait amené était morte et qu'il avait retrouvé son apparence normale. Ce n'était pas Ron mais Severus Snape…


	2. Explications

**Explications…**

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé… Elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Comme vous me l'avez demandé, je vais vous fournir une explication.

Ron à l'aide de polynectar a pris la place de Severus. Il était jaloux et fou d'amour pour Hermione.

Grâce à de la drogue moldu, un sortilège d'imperium et du polynectar, Hermione se retrouve dans l'allé des embrumes face à Rogue sous l'apparence de Ron. Elle le tue en croyant que celui qu'elle aime est chez elle…

Voilà… En ce qui concerne la suite à savoir si Hermione se rend compte de la supercherie ou pas je laisse libre court à votre imagination….

Voilà, Ron en tueur psychopathe…

En tout cas j'espère que cette explication vous satisfait, sinon n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail…

A bientôt….

S.L.B.


End file.
